A Vida da muitas voltas II
by marycena
Summary: Um ano se passou e o dia do tão esperado casamento chegou, o que acontece quando John recebe uma misteriosa carta e a le antes de entrar na igreja.o que poderá acontecer. ler antes a fic"A vida dá muitas voltas" para perceberem esta fic
1. Chapter 1

**Nervos**

Era mais um bonito dia de Junho, um dia perfeito para a realização de um casamento que iria acontecer em West Newbury, Massachusetts e nessa mesma cidade existia uma casa muito bonita, toda pintada de branco, com um bonito jardim, uma piscina, um ginásio e muito mais, onde viviam duas pessoas que se amavam acima de tudo. Eram seis da manha e numa das divisões da casa encontrava-se a noiva que dormia um sono tranquilo, tendo um sorriso nos lábios afinal o tão esperado dia iria finalmente realizar-se.

- Muito bom dia, se te queres casar ainda hoje acho melhor saíres da cama, ires tomar um bom banho de espuma para relaxares e enquanto isso eu vou preparar-te um bom pequeno-almoço que daqui a nada chega o cabeleireiro para te começares a arranjar – diz a madrinha de casamento

- Eu não acredito que chegou finalmente o grande dia – a diva sorria feliz cerca de vinte e cinco minutos depois – Ai Mickie estou tão nervosa

- Eu imagino – Mickie dizia enquanto tomava o pequeno – almoço junto com Mary, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar os familiares da amiga que estavam lá em casa para o casamento (tios, primos e irmão)

- Mas estou mesmo muito feliz, finalmente vou casar com o homem que amo – Mary dizia referindo-se a John que tinha ido passar a noite em casa dos pais, pois dava azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento.

-Quem me dera a mim ter no olhar esse brilho de felicidade que tu tens – Mickie dizia olhando a amiga

- E vais ter vais ver – Mary falava referindo-se a Dany pois desde que se conheceram que se tinham encantado um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois o demonstrava, escondendo esse sentimento por trás das discussões que mantinham sempre que se viam

- È difícil – Mickie dizia – amor igual ao vosso é raro, o vosso amor é eterno, para toda a vida, foram feitos para estarem juntos e nada nem ninguém vos consegue separar

- Ai amiga Deus te oiça – A diva sorria ao mesmo tempo que via as voltas que a vida tinha dado desde que entrará para a WWE, conhecera John o melhor amigo do primo, Randy e sem querer acabou por se apaixonar, e aquela que se tinha tornado a sua maior inimiga acabou por ser alguém muito importante e por se transformar na sua melhor amiga e sua madrinha de casamento

- Bom dia maninha, então como estas – pergunta Dany sentando-se ao lado de Mickie que estremeceu com a proximidade a que se encontravam

- Nervosa mas feliz – diz a diva começando a por a mesa para o resto da família com a ajuda de Mickie pois Kelly, a empregada ainda não tinha chegado

- Bom dia família – diz Randy ao entrar na cozinha junto com os pais e os irmãos

- Bom dia – disseram Mary e Dany felizes

- Bom dia Mickie – Diz Randy

Olá bom dia – Mickie sorria para o amigo

Eram onze e meia da manha e já todos estavam prontos para ir para a igreja, excepto Mary que se encontrava no quarto com o cabeleireiro que a ajudava a dar os últimos retoques na maquilhagem para que a diva estivesse perfeita na hora de entrar na igreja.

- Vamos andando – diz Mickie que trajava um vestido azul muito bonito que acentuava as suas curvas e que deixou Dany de boca aberta – A Mary esta quase despachada, mas acho melhor irmos andando

- Sim prima tens razão – diz Randy referindo-se à campeã feminina que corou com as palavras do wrestler

- Randy eu já te pedi para não dizeres isso – falou Dany irritado

- Não estou a dizer nenhuma mentira nenhuma – Randy falava com um sorriso vendo o primo e Mickie envergonhados – Vocês estão sempre a discutir mas adoram-se, não é à toa que as vossas discussões acabam sempre com beijos

- É melhor irmos embora – Mickie saiu disparada indo em direcção ao carro sendo seguida pelo resto da família excepto por Bob Orton que levaria Mary à igreja quando ela estivesse despachada. Com muita suavidade e determinação, Mary desliza sobre os degraus graciosamente vestindo um modelo de cetim italiano de cor pérola que lhe realçava mais a sua beleza.

- Minha querida tu estas linda – dizia Bob olhando a sobrinha que descia as escadas em sua direcção

- Obrigado tio – Mary sorria demonstrando felicidade no olhar – gosta mesmo

- É claro que sim minha querida, estás maravilhosa, tenho a certeza que o John vai adorar – Bob beija a face da sobrinha e encaminham-se para o carro de Mary, um chrysler 300c.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos, aqui estou em com mais uma fic...espero que gostem desta segunda parte da fic"A vida da muitas voltas".

espero os vossos comentários, sempre que tiverem alguma ideia/sugestão digam...fico à espera da vossa opiniao.

Lembrei-me de colocar uma fala em que o Randy chama prima à Mickie devido a uns amigos meus que faziam o mesmo, achei que ia ficar engraçado...lol

beijo marycena


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II – A Carta**

* * *

A alguns quarteirões dali encontrava-se John Cena, o noivo que se levantou por volta das nove horas da manha, tomou um bom banho, o pequeno-almoço e vestiu-se, ficando à conversa com o pai e os irmãos até que a mãe estivesse despachada.

Por volta das 10.25h, John encontrava-se na sala de jogos com o pai e os irmãos, quando a empregada Sollar lhe entregou uma carta que havia acabado de chegar que tinha no envelope a inscrição "abre quando estiveres sozinho e antes de entrares na igreja", o que deixou o campeão intrigado mas esperou por uma hora mais oportuna para ler a carta, continuando o jogo de snooker que estava a realizar com o seu irmão Sean, até que cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois se dirigiu para a igreja juntamente com a família e quando lá chegou…

- Então meu não entras – pergunta Dan vendo que o irmão ficará dentro do carro

- Eu vou já, primeiro vou ler a carta que me entregaram porque dizia para ler antes de entrar dentro da igreja – Diz John pedindo ao irmão para o deixar a sós.

- Eu estou lá dentro, se precisares de algo chama – Diz Dan indo em direcção à porta da igreja mas não sem antes dizer – Não te demores muito porque a Mary deve estar a chegar

- Não te preocupes eu não vou demorar – Eu estou ansioso pela chegada da Mary para assim nos podermos tornar marido e mulher, eu amo-a tanto

- Ela também te ama muito – diz Randy que acabara de chegar com o resto da família abraçando o amigo para o felicitar – Antes que ela chegue deixa-me dizer-te que se algum dia a fizeres sofrer vais ter que te haver comigo mesmo sendo o meu melhor amigo

- Não te preocupes, eu vou fazer da Mary a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu amo-a e não faria nada que a pudesse magoar – diz John pegando na carta logo que a família de Mary e o seu irmão entraram na igreja.

À medida que ia lendo a carta John ia empalidecendo e as suas pernas iam começando a tremer à medida que se iam formando lágrimas nos seus olhos. O wrestler não queria acreditar no que estava a ler, não era possível, aquilo não estava a acontecer, ele e a Mary não podiam…

-Então meu, despacha-te – Diz Steve, o irmão de John – O pai do Randy ligou-lhe e disse que dentro de uns vinte minutos estão ai.

- Dá-me mais alguns minutos a sós – pediu John tentando não demonstrar a confusão e a dor que lhe assolavam a alma, limpando as lágrimas para que o irmão não se apercebesse de nada

- Tudo bem mano, até já – diz Steve indo em direcção à igreja e deixando novamente o wrestler sozinho e confuso com toda a informação que a tal carta continha e por isso só encontrava uma solução que era a de ir embora, sabia que Mary ia sofrer mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer, pois se ficasse e lhe contasse a verdade a diva ia sofrer mais ainda.

Decidiu então escrever uma carta à amada, pois não teria coragem para a encarar e contar-lhe tudo pessoalmente, pensava que assim estava a fazer o mais correcto. Tomou coragem, entrou na igreja e pediu a Dan para o acompanhar pois precisava falar com ele.

- O que se passa contigo – Pergunta Dan vendo que o irmão não estava bem – Hoje deveria ser o dia mais feliz da tua vida, afinal vais casar com a mulher que amas e estas ai com uma cara de enterro.

- Foi por isso mesmo que eu te chamei aqui – Diz John entregando a Dan a carta que escrevera – faz-me um favor, quando a Mary chegar entrega-lhe está carta e diz-lhe que a amo

- O que é que se passa – Pergunta Dan preocupado – Não me digas que tu…

- Sim mano eu vou-me embora – Diz John interrompendo o irmão

- Mas porque – Diz Dan olhando para o irmão e vendo a tristeza que estava estampada nos olhos do mesmo

- Não te posso dizer o porque – diz o campeão – Eu sei que a Mary vai sofrer, que me vai odiar e que me vai chamar cobarde por não a enfrentar mas eu tenho os meus motivos

- Tu estás assim por causa da carta que recebeste não foi – diz Dan pondo uma mão em cima do ombro do seu irmão e companheiro de todo o sempre

- Sim estou, eu fiquei a saber de uma coisa que me vai impedir de casar com a mulher que eu amo e que vou amar para todo o sempre – Diz John deixando cair uma lágrima – E por isso mesmo a única opção que me resta neste momento é ir embora

-John, eu não sei o que se passa mas tu e a Mary amam-se demais e tenho a certeza que poderão ultrapassar isto juntos – Afirma o informático (não sei a profissão do Dan por isso inventei) olhando para os convidados que continuavam a chegar à igreja

- Não, infelizmente não podemos – diz o wrestler abraçando o informático em sinal de despedida

- E agora o que vais fazer – pergunta Dan

- Vou embora, ainda não sei para onde mas é a única opção que eu tenho – afirma triste – por favor não te esqueças de lhe entregar a carta

- Eu compreendo que te queiras ir embora mas pelo menos vai despedir-te da nossa família

- Não posso – Diz o membro mais novo da família Cena – se me for despedir eu sei que não vou conseguir partir

- Tens a certeza – pergunta o informático

- Sim tenho – diz o campeão abraçando o irmão – Eu vou ocultar o carro e vou esconder-me pois quero ver a mulher que amo uma vez mais antes de partir

- Vou ter saudades tuas – Diz Dan

- Eu também vou ter saudades de ti e do resto da nossa família - Diz o campeão indo embora, vendo a amada chegar alguns minutos mais tarde, com um lindo vestido parecendo uma princesa e transbordando felicidade o que o fez derramar algumas lágrimas. Como era possível ama tanto alguém, será que nunca iriam ser felizes, o destino pregou-lhes mais uma partida, algo que os manteria longe um do outro e desta vez para sempre. John acabou por se ir embora rumo à sua casa e de Mary para buscar as suas coisas rumando logo de seguida em direcção ao desconhecido até ao dia em que tivesse coragem para enfrentar de novo Mary e a sua família.

* * *

N/A: Antes de mais muito obrigado pela review Naughty Fairy…Ajuda imenso a escrever porque dá incentivo mesmo nos momentos de falta de ideias. :)

Peço desculpa pelo capítulo ser pequeno, mas confesso que ando sem imaginação para escrever e sem ideias para a fic...sorry

O que será que impediu John de casar com Mary? Deixem a vossa opinião em relação a isso, que no capítulo certo tudo será revelado…hihihi

Eu já tenho na ideia o que foi mas pode ser que as vossas opiniões me deem alguma ideia diferente e que ajude no desenvolvimento da história

Beijos

marycena


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III – Desgostos e Justificação**

Assim que chegou ao local, Mary dirigiu-se para a entrada da igreja e quando estava à porta Dan pede para falar com a diva.

- Mary tu estas linda – Diz Dan nervoso pois sabia que a felicidade que a diva deixava transparecer naquele momento depressa se iria transformar numa dor imensa assim que soubesse da "fuga" de John

- Obrigado cunhado tu também estas lindo – diz Mary radiante

- Olá Mary como estas – pergunta Dave Baptista beijando a mão da diva o que deixou John com ciúmes pois via tudo à distância

- Estou bem, um pouco nervosa mas é normal – diz Mary – achas que o John vai gostar – a diva pergunta a Dave Baptista

- Mas é claro que sim – Diz Baptista olhando para Mary de cima a baixo – senão gostar é parvo, tu estás absolutamente deslumbrante.

- Obrigado – diz a diva corada – Bom, acho melhor irmos entrando porque o John já deve estar em pulgas por eu ainda não ter aparecido

- Mas ele ainda não chegou, eu pensava que tu sabias – diz o wrestler olhando para os todos os presentes

- Mas como assim não chegou – diz a diva preocupada – será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa

- Não deve ter acontecido nada, vais ver que daqui a nada ele chega e vocês casam – diz Dave a sorrir

- Infelizmente isso não vai acontecer – diz Dan a medo – Eu não sei como te dizer isto, tenho andado às voltas a tentar arranjar uma forma de te contar mas por mais voltas que dê à cabeça não sei como faze-lo

- Afinal o que é que se passa Dan – Diz Mary olhando para o "cunhado"

- Se calhar é melhor eu ir lá para dentro para vocês poderem falar à vontade – diz Dave

- Não...fica – diz Dan agarrando o braço do wrestler que estava pronto para entrar na igreja – A Mary vai precisar do apoio de todos nós

- Dan deixa de enrolar e diz-me de uma vez por todas o que se passa, afinal porque é que o teu irmão ainda não chegou – diz a diva exaltada

- Ele pediu para te dar isto – Diz Dan entregando a Mary a carta que o irmão John lhe confiará. A diva abriu a carta e à medida que ia lendo cada linha escrita pelo noivo crescia dentro dela uma dor imensa que lhe despedaçava o coração em mil pedaços deixando cair livremente as lágrimas que demonstravam tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

-Calma, o que é que continha essa carta que te deixou neste estado – pergunta o irmão de John abraçando Mary que soluçava sem parar.

- Faça-me um favor, digam aos convidados que o casamento foi cancelado, eu vou para casa, preciso ficar sozinha – diz a diva entre soluços

-Nós dizemos não te preocupes, mas afinal o que é que continha essa carta – diz Dan abraçando Mary.

- Não me apetece falar sobre isso agora, eu depois conto-vos – Diz a diva pronta para ir embora

- Eu vou contigo Mary – Diz Dave Baptista preocupado – Eu não te vou deixar num momento destes, eu levo-te a casa e faço-te companhia, Dan não te importas de falar sozinho com os convidados.

- Não claro que não me importo – Diz Dan triste - fazes bem em ir com a Mary, ela precisa de todo o nosso apoio.

Nesse momento Dave levou Mary para casa e a diva chorou todo o caminho, devido à dor e ao facto de ir a caminho da sua casa e de John.

- Obrigado por me trazeres a casa – diz a diva chorosa

- Não precisas de agradecer – diz Dave beijando a face da diva – porque não fazes o seguinte, despes essa roupa, tomas um bom banho e vestes uma roupa mais confortável enquanto eu vou fazer algo para comermos.

-Vou fazer isso, obrigado – diz a diva indo em direcção ao quarto, começando a chorar novamente assim que fechou a porta.

Colocou um vestido branco e vermelho em cima da cama, tirou o lindo vestido que trajava, e dirigiu-se até à sua casa de banho privada, abriu a torneira e colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a agua molhar todo o seu corpo enquanto deixava que as lágrimas lhe caíssem livremente pelo rosto, ficando assim alguns minutos com a dor e as lembranças desse ultimo ano com John naquela que era a casa de ambos, depois de tomar banho, secou-se e foi para o quarto apenas enrolada na toalha o que deixou Dave corado pois havia ido até ao quarto da diva levar-lhe algo para comer, saindo em seguida para que ela se vestisse.

(Alguns minutos depois)

- Mary posso entrar – Pergunta Batista a medo.

- Sim podes – diz a diva com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Então Mary não fiques assim – Diz Dave Batista ao ver a amiga a chorar daquela maneira – Tens que ter calma

- Calma, tu estás a pedir-me para ter calma – diz a Diva que elevara o tom de voz – O John abandonou-me no dia do nosso casamento e tu pedes-me para ter calma, este era para ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida, o dia com que eu sempre sonhei.

- Desculpa, eu sei que é difícil, mas tu não vais poder fazer nada em relação a isso – diz Dave abraçando a amiga – Mas afinal o que é que o John dizia naquela carta e porque é que ele foi embora sem nem sequer falar contigo, sem te dar uma explicação.

- A Carta está ali em cima da cómoda, podes ler – diz a diva entre lágrimas vendo Dave abrir o envelope e sentar-se ao seu lado com a carta na mão.

**"_Mary __meu amor, eu sei que neste momento tu me dever odiar e com razão, sei que nunca me iras perdoar e por mais que custe eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito._**

_**Não te vou poder contar o motivo que me fez ir embora porque se o fizesse sei que irias sofrer ainda mais, por isso tomei esta difícil decisão.**_

_**Eu deveria ter falado contigo pessoalmente mas certamente seria o suficiente para não ir embora, pois sei que tu não o permitirias. Quero que saibas que eu te amo acima de tudo e se me fui embora é porque tenho um bom motivo para isso, enviaram-me uma carta que me despedaçou o coração e que me fez tomar esta atitude.**_

_**Não quero que fiques a pensar que se eu me fui embora a culpa foi tua, muito pelo contrário, tu não tens culpa absolutamente nenhuma, não me arrependo de nada do que fiz desde o dia em que te conheci, e se fosse possível faria tudo de novo. **_

_**Nunca vou esquecer o nosso primeiro beijo, o sabor dos teus lábios, o cheiro dos teus cabelos, tu és maravilhosa, só contigo eu me sinto completo.**_

_**De nada me vai adiantar pedir perdão pois tenho plena consciência de que não o vou obter.**_

_**Meu amor desculpa-me por tudo o que te fiz sofrer, espero que sigas em frente e que um dia encontres alguém que te faça sorrir novamente e que esse alguém apague do teu olhar a dor que sei que eu deixei.**_

_**Com muito amor**_

_**John Felix Anthony Cena"**_

- Não acredito nisto – diz Dave apertando as mãos em sinal de fúria – Ele nem sequer foi capaz de te dar uma explicação decente, podia pelo menos ter tido a dignidade de falar contigo pessoalmente, foi um autêntico cobarde.

- Tens razão – diz a diva abraçando Dave, ficando assim a chorar algum tempo, com uma mão encostada ao peito musculado do wrestler que se notava mesmo por cima da roupa de cerimónia que ele trajava e que o deixava muito sexy, enquanto que este mantinha uma mão nas costas da diva e a outra afagava os seus cabelos castanhos, e alguns minutos depois a diva adormeceu e Dave foi para a sala onde ficou a ver televisão durante mais de meia hora, e a certa altura a família de Mary (tios, primos e irmão) chegaram juntamente com os pais e um dos irmãos de John (Dan Cena)

- Como é que ela está – Pergunta a Sra. Cena ao entrar dentro de casa

- Muito nervosa, está farta de chorar, mas acabou por adormecer ainda à pouco – diz o wrestler – peço desculpa por aquilo que vou dizer, eu sei que ele é vosso filho mas foi um cobarde, nem sequer teve coragem para falar com a Mary pessoalmente, ele não a devia ter abandonado assim desta maneira, sem ao menos a encarar olhos nos olhos.

- O meu irmão teve as suas razões – diz Dan olhando para todos os presentes

- Razões, mas que razões – Diz Dave Batista soltando a sua fúria – não existem razões plausíveis para se fazer algo como o que ele fez

- Eu não sei qual a razão que o levou a ir embora, ele não me disse mas deve ter acontecido algo grave – Diz Dan – Mas uma coisa é certa, ele ama-a disso não tenho duvidas

- Se ele a amasse realmente não tinha feito o que fez – Diz Dave Dando um murro na parede em sinal de frustração.

- O Dave tem razão, o que o John fez foi incorrecto – diz Elaine abraçando a Sra. Cena que continuava chorosa

- O que ele fez não tem perdão, ele até pode ser um grande amigo meu, mas não o vou perdoar – Diz Randy mantendo o semblante pesado

- Agora só podemos fazer uma coisa – diz o wrestler olhando os restantes

- E o que é que podemos fazer – pergunta o

-Podemos e devemos apoiar a Mary, ela vai precisar de todo o nosso apoio e compreensão – afirma Dave - Não a podemos deixar ficar em baixo, vamos ter que a tentar animar

- Sim é claro – Diz Becky que se mantinha abraçada ao irmão Randy

- Eu juro, eu vou fazer de tudo para a animar e para a apoiar, aliás estive a pensar e tomei uma decisão – diz Dave olhando em redor.

- E que decisão é que tu tomaste – Pergunta Nathan que estava sentado ao lado de Dan e Bob Orton

- Vou convidar a Mary para ir passar uns dias a França comigo – diz o wrestler – Estive lá algumas vezes e adorei – já tinha pensado em tirar umas feiras e ir até lá uns dias, por isso vou convidar a ir lá, tenho a certeza que ela vai gostar, o que é que vocês acham.

- Eu acho que é uma grande ideia – diz Randy com um sorriso na cara – A minha prima já a algum tempo que queria ir a França.

- Sim eu sei, ela disse-me uma vez que gostava de lá ir um dia – Diz Dave sentando-se também

- Assim conhece o país que a fascina desde pequena e distrai-se – diz Elaine Orton

- A minha ideia é mesmo essa – diz Dave – Quando ela acordar falo com ela e levo-a comigo nem que tenha que a arrastar

- Estou mesmo a imaginar tu a agarrares na minha prima ao colo e leva-la contigo – diz Nathan o que provocou risada geral

Ainda ficaram à conversa mais algum tempo, ouvindo Nathan a dizer piadas para ver se conseguia descontrair as pessoas que se encontravam no local enquanto que Randy e Dave tinham estado à conversa no escritório da diva

- Eu ainda não acredito que o John fez uma coisa destas à Mary – diz Dave demonstrando novamente a sua fúria

- Eu também ainda não acredito – diz Randy que falava com um copo de brandy na mão

- É algo que ninguém imaginava, ele sempre disse ama-la tanto, passaram por cima de tudo e todos para ficarem juntos e agora ele faz uma coisa destas com ela – Diz Dave que também tinha um copo na mão mas com whisky

- Sim é verdade – diz Randy bebendo um pouco de brandy – é que não dá mesmo para acreditar, não sei o que lhe terá passado pela cabeça para fazer o que fez, mas uma coisa eu te digo, não perdoo o que ele fez à minha prima -Ela não merece sofrer desta maneira.

- Pois não, muito pelo contrário – Dave fala esvaziando o copo que tinha nas mãos – Então e o Filip como está, acabei por só o ver ao longe com esta confusão toda.

- Está óptimo – Diz Randy todo babado - muito reguila apesar de ter apenas quatro meses.

- Ainda bem – Diz Dave levantando-se e andando até à porta - é bom sinal ele ser assim reguila.

- Batista – chama Randy – Obrigado por tudo, principalmente por estares aqui a apoiar a minha prima num momento tão difícil como este.

- Não precisas de agradecer, os amigos servem para isto mesmo – diz Dave pondo a mão na maçaneta, saindo do escritório da diva e dirigindo-se para a sala

- Filho acho melhor irmos andando para casa, a Mary precisa de descansar – diz Elaine levantando-se

- Sim mãe tem razão, o melhor é irmos andando para ela descansar – diz Randy

- Nós também vamos andando – diz Sean que havia chegado entretanto.

- Vão já andando para St. Luís – pergunta a Sra. Cena

- Eu decidi ficar aqui em algum hotel para apoiar a minha irmã – Diz Dany, que tinha ido para o Smackdown à um ano mas tinha sido transferido para a ECW à três meses

- Mas tu tens um show da ECW depois de amanha – diz Bob Orton ao sobrinho

- Sim eu sei tio, fico cá até amanha e depois vou-me embora – diz Dany

- Mas amanha tens uma sessão de autógrafos em Maryland – Diz Becky ao primo

- Não acredito, com isto tudo já nem me lembrava – diz Dany – E não posso mesmo faltar

- Não te preocupes, podem ir todos descansados, eu fico por cá por um ou dois dias e depois vou a casa até ao próximo sábado e sigo para o Kansas para mais um show do RAW – Diz Randy ao resto da família – Importas-te amor?

- Não claro que não, a Mary vai precisar do teu apoio – diz Samantha ao namorado – Eu vou voltar junto com o resto da família para St. Luís, mas acho que seria bom ficares com a tua prima

- Podes ficar em nossa casa se quiseres – diz a Sra. Cena

- Eu não quero incomodar – diz Randy – Além disso sei que a minha prima não se ira importar que eu fique por aqui

- Tu é que sabes – Diz o Sr. Cena

- Se vocês não se importarem eu vou ficar aqui até a Mary acordar e depois faço-lhe companhia – diz Dave aos restantes presentes – Não acho que seja boa ideia ela ficar sozinha até tu chegares

- Tens a certeza que queres ficar – pergunta Randy olhando para Dave – podes voltar para casa se quiseres

- Eu sei, mas eu não a vou deixar ficar sozinha, vou ficar aqui a fazer-lhe companhia até voltares e vou tentar distrai-la – diz Dave indo levar toda a gente à porta

- Mais uma vez obrigado Batista – Diz o "Legend Killer" alguns minutos depois, entrando no seu Hummer H2 junto com a namorada, o filho e os irmãos, indo leva-los ao aeroporto sendo seguido pelos pais que seguiam noutro carro, voltando tarde nessa noite visto ter aproveitado para jantar com a família que só teria avião as 21horas

Depois da família de Mary ir embora Dave sentou-se novamente no sofá, ligou a TV num canal de desporto e começou a folhear um jornal e quando acabou dirigiu a sua atenção à televisão, fazendo zapping até que parou num canal que naquele momento tinha como principal destaque o facto de John ter abandonado a igreja momentos antes da noiva chegar o que provocou o cancelamento do casamento, à medida que mudava de canal verificava que o destaque era sempre o mesmo, o que o deixou irritado por ver que a vida da diva era motivo de conversa e que de certeza isso iria repetir-se nos dias seguintes.

Recostou-se no sofá e acabou por adormecer, acordando por volta das 19.30h, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Mary e como a diva ainda dormia decidiu então fazer o jantar para ambos, indo logo de seguida em direcção ao quarto da diva.

- Mary, acorda - Diz Dave colocando a bandeja com o comer dos dois em cima da cama, acariciando a face da diva

- Dave – A diva responde recostando-se na cama

- Como é que te sentes – pergunta o wrestler

- Péssima, como se um camião me tivesse passado por cima – diz a diva triste olhando para Batista

- Imagino – diz ele colocando a bandeja à frente de ambos

- Obrigado Dave mas eu não tenho fome – diz a ex campeã feminina

- Eu compreendo mas mesmo assim vais ter que comer – diz ele pegando na colher de sopa levando-a em direcção à boca da diva

- A sério, eu não consigo mesmo comer – Mary diz cabisbaixa

- Mas quer tu queiras que não vais ter que comer – diz o wrestler – Não quero ver uma mulher tão bonita doente, por isso vá toca a comer tudo.

- Tem mesmo que ser – pergunta ela com olhos tristes

- Sim tem, é para o teu próprio bem – Ele diz a sorrir vendo que ela estava a fazer beicinho

- Obrigado por tudo – Diz a diva abraçando o wrestler que ficou petrificado com o choque, retribuindo o abraço logo de seguida

- Não tens que agradecer, os amigos são para estas ocasiões, vá agora toca a comer e não vale a pena olhares assim para mim porque vais ter que comer à mesma – Diz Batista sorrindo ao ver a amiga colocar uma colher de sopa na boca.

- Tu não comes Dave – pergunta Mary entre colheradas de sopa

- Sim já vou comer, depois de ter a certeza de que tu comes tudo – diz ele olhando para a diva

- Faz-me companhia – diz ela referindo-se ao comer

- Claro, vou então à cozinha buscar o comer – Diz Dave levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao andar de baixo voltando alguns minutos depois encontrando a diva a chorar com uma fotografia de John na mão

- Então Mary não chores – diz o wrestler pousando o tabuleiro na cama, sentando-se à frente da diva

- É mais forte do que eu, simplesmente não consigo compreender porque é que o John me fez uma coisa destas – Mary fala embargada na dor – Se ele não se queria casar poderia ter falado comigo, mas não, ele achou melhor abandonar-me à porta da igreja.

- Eu também não consigo compreender a atitude dele nem sei se algum dia irei compreender – diz Dave limpando uma lágrima de Mary

- Será que eu não sou mulher suficiente para casar com o grande, o famoso, John Cena – pergunta a Diva a tremer

- Mas é claro que és, não sejas tonta, tu sabes perfeitamente que quase todos os homens da WWE dariam tudo para estar ao teu lado – diz ele olhando para a ex campeã

- Pois, mas será pedir muito ter ao meu lado o homem que eu amo…

- Não, claro que não – Diz o wrestler apertando a mão da diva em sinal de conforto – vais ver que as coisas ainda se vão resolver, ele vai arrepender-se e vai voltar a correr para os teus braços

- Quem me dera, mas depois do que ele fez eu duvido – Diz a diva triste

- Tive uma ideia – Diz Dave – Eu já falei disto com a tua família e eles acharam uma boa ideia

- O que – pergunta Mary curiosa

- Eu estou a precisar de uns dias de férias e tu precisas de te distrair, por isso que tal se formos passar uma semaninha a França - Pergunta Dave

- A França, mas a que local – pergunta Mary que estava a gostar da ideia afinal o que ela mais precisava era de se distrair.

- Onde tu quiseres – diz Dave a sorrir

- Eu aceito, preciso mesmo sair daqui, e que tal irmos até Paris – diz a diva bocejando

-Óptimo, mas já vi que estás cansada por isso vou andando – diz o wrestler levantando-se – Volto amanha para te ver

- Vais dormir onde – pergunta a diva preocupada.

- Vou à procura de um hotel – diz o "Animal" – mas não te preocupes que o Randy vem passar cá a noite.

- Mas porque não ficas cá também – diz Mary – a casa é grande e tem espaço mais que suficiente é só escolheres um quarto que te agrade, afinal temos cinco quartos livres cá em casa.

- Eu não quero incomodar – diz ele

- Não incomodas absolutamente nada, eu até agradeço…

- Tudo bem, eu fico – Diz Dave – vou então ao carro buscar a minha mala e acho que vou dormir, estou cansado e sei que também precisas de descansar

- Ok, então dorme bem – diz a diva – olha se quiseres por o carro na garagem as chaves estão no chaveiro ao lado da porta da cozinha e depois deixa-as lá outra vez que assim o meu primo quando chegar põe lá o carro dele também.

- Obrigado, farei isso – diz Batista a sorrir saindo do quarto da diva

Na manha seguinte:

- Olá Dave bom dia – diz Randy ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar o colega de trabalho de volta do fogão a preparar o pequeno-almoço dos três.

- Bom dia Randy – diz Dave – ontem chegaste tarde, não te ouvi chegar

- Sim cheguei – responde Orton – o avião era só as 21 horas, por isso fomos todos jantar e acabei por ir até um bar, precisava de me distrair e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu ontem

- É fizeste bem – diz Dave servindo-se de panquecas com mel.

- E a minha prima como está – pergunta o wrestler mais novo preocupado

- Está a dormir, passei no quarto dela quando me levantei e como estava a dormir tão descansada não a quis acordar – Diz Batista – Ela está completamente de rastos.

- E não é para menos – diz Randy comendo – Nunca imaginaria que o John fosse capaz de uma coisa destas

- Nem tu nem ninguém – diz Dave – Mas pelo menos aceitou ir uns dias até Paris

- Ainda bem, tenho a certeza que lhe vai fazer bem – afirma Randy, continuando à conversa com Dave por mais algum tempo.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos, bem aqui fica mais um capítulo da fic…espero que gostem.

Obrigado à Shadow's fairy pelo comentário. Em relação à tua pergunta só mais para a frente é que se vai descobrir o que continha a carta que entregaram a John e quem é que a enviou…será amigo ou inimigo? Hihihi…tudo se vai descobrir. Além disso com a fuga de John muita coisa ira acontecer.

Não sei quando coloco o próximo capítulo porque ainda não o comecei a escrever.

Beijos

marycena


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV – Paris**

Passaram-se uma semana desde que Mary tinha sido abandonada por John e nessa manha iria finalmente embarcar rumo a Paris com o amigo Dave Baptista, visto que ele não conseguiu obter licença para férias mais cedo e como ainda tinha três semanas de férias (ela e John pediram um mês de ferias para lua de mel) decidiram aproveitar para passar quinze dias na _cidade das luzes, _onde iriam aproveitar para visitar as principais atracções turísticas da cidade.

- Então Mary o que estás a achar de Paris até agora – Pergunta Dave que se encontrava juntamente com a amiga no restaurante do hotel onde já se encontravam hospedados hà dez dias.

- Estou a adorar, nunca pensei que Paris fosse um local tão maravilhoso de se visitar – diz a diva encantada

- Fico feliz por estares a gostar da viagem – diz Baptista bebendo um pouco de vinho tinto – Onde queres ir amanha?

- Que tal ao Museu do Louvre – diz a diva um pouco cansada mas feliz visto terem andado de um lado para o outro o dia inteiro.

- Óptima ideia, é um local fantástico, vais adorar – diz Dave pousando o copo vazio.

- Espero que sim, sempre foi um local que me suscitou bastante curiosidade – diz Mary olhando para o amigo – Obrigado por tudo o que tens feito por mim.

- Não precisas de me agradecer, os amigos servem para isso mesmo, e além disso eu estou a adorar estar aqui contigo, tenho-me divertido imenso – diz Dave levantando-se e convidando Mary para dançar ao som da música "When a man loves a woman" a qual ela aceitou envergonhada.

Dave guiava Mary pela pista com a astúcia e a sabedoria de um grande dançarino o que surpreendeu a diva que encostou a cabeça ao peito musculado do wrestler deixando-se levar pela maravilhosa sensação de segurança que aquele homem lhe transmitia.

Enquanto dançavam Dave deixava-se encantar pelo cheiro inebriante dos cabelos da diva que naquele momento parecia tão frágil e tão segura nos seus braços, teve vontade de beija-la mas conteve-se perante tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia mas guardava sempre esse desejo só para si.

Tê-la nos seus braços durante aqueles minutos foi maravilhoso e o que mais desejava era que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse mas isso não era possível., por isso mesmo quando a música acabou dirigiram-se novamente para a mesa onde comeram a sobremesa e conversaram alegremente.

- Não sabia que dançavas tão bem, fiquei bastante admirada – diz Mary sorridente enquanto bebia um pouco de água.

- Obrigado, sabes à pessoas que pensam que por nós termos músculos que não temos inteligência e que não nos podemos interessar por coisas que não sejam violentas – diz Dave olhando Mary

- Sim isso é verdade, ainda existe uma imagem destorcida da parte de algumas pessoas em relação à nossa profissão – afirma a diva bebericando a sua água.

- Enquanto houver wrestlers como o Benoit que dão uma imagem errada da nossa profissão, vai ser complicado, porque por mais fãs que tenhamos vão sempre existir pessoas a pensarem que somos brutos e que apenas sabemos lutar, e por isso vai sempre existir a ideia de que é uma profissão perigosa – diz Dave levantando-se para acompanhar Mary ao seu quarto para descansarem visto que no outro dia iriam ter muito que andar,

- Não podemos negar que tem os seus riscos mas nós temos consciência disso, mas com pessoas como o Benoit é muito difícil.

- Pois é, mas acredito que vamos conseguir – diz Dave ao chegarem à porta do quarto da diva

- Claro que sim – diz Mary abrindo a porta do quarto – boa noite Dave

- Boa noite Mary – diz o wrestler dando um beijo na face da diva – encontramo-nos amanha as oito horas na recepção.

Mary entrou no quarto e enquanto mudava de roupa pensava nos dias maravilhosos que estava a passar em Paris junto da Dave. Paris era uma cidade maravilhosa, rodeada de arte e mistério e convidava os seus visitantes a descobrir todos os seus recantos.

Adormeceu ao fim de alguns minutos com John no pensamento, aqueles dias em Paris estavam a ser maravilhosos e revigorantes e apesar de não pensar nele durante o dia devido à companhia de Dave quando se deitava em nada mais pensava a não ser no homem que amava e que lhe tinha despedaçado o coração.

Acordou por volta das cinco da manha para beber água mas de repente sentiu um forte enjoo e teve que correr para a casa de banho para vomitar tudo o que tinha comido ao jantar, quando se sentiu melhor, lavou os dentes e voltou para a cama pondo uma toalha fria na testa, adormecendo ao fim de vinte minutos.

Acordou por volta das sete e dez com o seu telemóvel a tocar indicado que era hora de se levantar, ainda um pouco enjoada dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, tirou o pijama e tomou um duche rápido pois tinha que estar pronta as oito horas. O banho foi bastante revigorante e quando acabou sentia-se como nova e já não estava enjoada, voltou para o quarto onde vestiu umas calças de ganga, um top preto e branco e calçou umas sabrinas, foi outra vez para a casa de banho para secar o cabelo e depois fez um rabo-de-cavalo.

Quando faltavam dois minutos para as oito, Mary sai do quarto, dirige-se à recepção onde tinha combinado encontrar-se com o amigo.

- Bom dia Dave, dormiste bem? – pergunta a diva ao chegar ao pé de Batista que se encontrava sentado num dos muitos sofás existentes no local.

- Bom dia Mary, sim eu dormi muito bem, dormi que nem uma pedra e tu como passaste a noite – pergunta cumprimentando a amiga com um beijo na face.

- Eu dormi mal, acordei enjoada a meio da noite, deitei o jantar todo fora, mas agora estou melhor – diz Mary indo com Dave em direcção ao refeitório.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço saíram do hotel, apanharam um táxi e foram para o famoso museu do louvre (museé du louvre) instalado no palácio do louvre que Mary tanto ansiava conhecer.

- Isto é absolutamente majestoso, tinha ouvido maravilhas sobre o Louvre mas nunca pensei que fosse assim tão… tão… - diz Mary engasgada com as próprias palavras

- Tao… - diz Dave vendo o contentamento da amiga.

- Tão mágico, todas estas obras, é fantástico – diz a diva com um brilho nos olhos que fascinou Batista.

- É verdade –diz Batista olhando para o quadro de Leonardo da Vinci "Mona Lisa". Continuaram a visita e por volta das 14horas decidiram ir almoçar e quando acabaram…

- O almoço estava maravilhoso – diz Mary referindo-se ao peixe que comeram.

- Tu é que és maravilhosa, o Cena foi um parvo por ter abandonado uma mulher maravilhosa como tu – diz o wrestler calando-se ao ver a cara que Mary fez com a menção do nome do ex noivo – desculpa, eu não devia ter tocado neste assunto.

- Esta tudo bem – diz Mary tentando não chorar com as lembranças

- A serio eu não devia ter falado nele – diz Dave secando uma lágrima teimosa que teimava em cair da face da diva, o que fez com que fechasse os olhos com o toque incrivelmente suave da mão dele. Aos poucos quase sem se aperceberem foram-se aproximando e as suas bocas acabaram por se unir num inesperado mas maravilhoso beijo. A língua de Dave pedia permissão para invadir a boca de Mary unindo-se assim numa dança dos deuses, pararam quando começaram a ouvir o barulho das máquinas fotográficas na sua direcção, vendo os flashes dos turistas curiosos e felizes por captarem um momento como aquele, o mais provável é que no dia seguinte aquele beijo fosse notícia pelo mundo fora.

- Desculpa – diz Dave vendo Mary constrangida perante os turistas – Eu não devia ter feito isto, mas não resisti.

–Eu… Eu…Eu preciso ficar sozinha, tenho que por as ideias em ordem - diz Mary começando a andar.

- Mary, onde vais – pergunta o wrestler preocupado e acima de tudo arrependido por ter seguido os seus instintos.

- Vou dar uma volta, espairecer – diz a diva saindo do local logo em seguida. Andou sem destino pelas ruas de Paris por mais de uma hora, derramando lágrimas que demonstravam o desespero que sentia naquele momento por não ter conseguido resistir à tentação, mas no seu interior sabia que desejava aquele beijo e era isso que a fazia estar arrependida pois apesar de tudo ainda amava John intensamente. Ao fim de algum tempo decidiu entrar dentro de uma loja e fazer umas compras pois sabia que assim iria conseguir distrair-se. Regressou ao hotel por volta das 20horas com alguns sacos de compras e muito mais relaxada, colocou as compras no quarto e foi jantar.

* * *

**_N/A_**: Olá

Eu sei que andei desaparecida por muito tempo e peço desculpas por isso mas finalmente acabei mais um capitulo…

Ando dividida entre o trabalho, a carta de condução e falta de inspiração mas consegui um tempinho para escrever e alguma criatividade...

Obrigado à Shadow´s fairy pelo comentário…Só com o tempo é que se ira descobrir o que continha a carta de John…

REVIEWS please

Beijo marycena


End file.
